Ratso Catso misbehaves at Azura's birthday
This the 3rd episode of Ratso Catso get grounded series. Plot Today is Azura's birthday and Ratso Catso wanted to celebrate it at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in the theme of Inside Out, but it's going to be at Main Event with Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Matilda, Honoka, Nagisa, GoPrincess, Hikari, Hatsune Miku, Kooky Von Koopa, Larry, Lemmy, Smile Pretty Cure girls, Ostrich King, Crocodile King, Lion King, Parrot King, Gorilla King, Peacock Queen, and the Elephant King as well as Mr. No Hands, Mighty Ray, Mystique Sonia, Jumpy Ghostface, and Lin Chung in the theme of Fievel Goes West. First Azura opens her presents and blows out the candles in the cake to make a wish, but after she blew out the candles, Ratso Catso threw the cake at Azura making her dirty causing her to let her Pokémon chase Ratso Catso while she gets changed into her Nohr outfit. Next, Ratso Catso decided to hack all the games with glitches and crashes which made the characters get confused. Meanwhile, Cure Beauty is playing Big Buck World in the Black Buck level, but as soon she shot the Indian Elephant, the game crashed causing her to go like "Huh?" and she called Cure Happy, Cure Sunny, Cure Peace, and Cure March over so she could explain what happened to the games, so then they knew who did it as Ratso Catso replaced the Pizza and food with gross stuff he likes and even vodka and drugs, then he summoned The Imprisoned, King Dodongo, The Helmaroc King, and Gohma to destroy Main Event as he also setted Main Event on Fire with King Dodongo's fire breath, the arcade games get smashed by The Imprisoned's foot stomp, blew the bowling pins away with The Helmaroc King's wing flapping and feather shooting while holding Azura in his talons, and petrified Azura's Pokémon and the other characters with Gohma's horizontal laser. The 5 Pretty Cure girls then defeated the 4 Monsters, saved the other characters, Azura, and her Pokémon, and grounded Ratso Catso for Serenity as they forced him to watch The Lion King on Brodway with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates forever and he will also not go see Dunkirk when it comes out in theatres on July 21. Transcript Part 1: Ratso Catso's big news *Wowser: Hey Ratso Catso, I've got big news for you! *Ratso Catso: What is it? *Wowser: Today is Azura's birthday and she expects you to be there right now. *Ratso Catso: Is it going to be at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in the theme of Inside Out? *Wowser: No, it's going to be at Main Event in the theme of Fievel Goes West. So I expect you to be on your best behavior or else you're grounded for Serenity. *Ratso Catso: Okay! Transcript Part 2: Ratso Catso misbehaves at Azura's birthday *Ratso Catso arrived Main Event *Ratso Catso: Hello? Anyone here? Oh well, I guess it will be in theme of Inside Out after all. *then, a bunch of characters yelled out surprise! when they saw someone come *Ratso Catso: Hmm, that's odd, I wonder who they said surprise to? Because I assumed they didn't say it to me, let me check out where it came from. *Everyone (exepct Ratso Catso and Azura): Happy Birthday, Azura! *Ratso Catso: Oh, I see, we'll I'm going to torture Azura right now. (Laughs in Cia's voice from The Legend Of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors) *Giffany: Azura, open your presents and see what you got from me. *opens up her first present *Azura: Wow, it's my nail makeover! It contains some nail filers, nail clippers, cotton balls, toe separators, nail polish remover, different nail polish colors, and a feather, thank you Giffany! *Giffany: You're welcome. *Iris: Here's my present I want for you to open. *opens up her next present *Azura opened up Iris's present a Luxray cry, Donphan cry, Archeops cry, Kecleon cry, Dodrio cry, and Milotic cry sfxs (Sound Effects) are heard *Azura: Whoa, You got me those Pokémon? *Iris: Yes! *Azura: How nice. *Kooky von koopa: Now bring in the cake, it's time for Azura to blow out the candles. *Mighty Ray: Ready everyone? *Everyone (exepct Azura): ONE TWO THREE FOUR! HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FROM ALL OF US TO YOU! WE WISH IT WAS OUR BIRTHDAY, SO WE COULD PARTY, TOO! HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAY ALL YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE.. WE WISH IT WAS OUR BIRTHDAY, SO WE COULD PARTY, TOO.... HEY! *then blows out the candles from the cake *Jimmy Two Shoes: What is your wish Azura? *Azura: My wish is that I want to improve my relationship with Corrin. *Catso pops out of the cake making Azura dirty *Ratso Catso: (Pointing at Azura while she has Banana cake all over her dress followed by some vanilla icing all over her from head to toe) Hee hee! Now that's a good look for you! *Azura: Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! Now I'm all dirty! Transcript Part 3: Ratso Catso Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Ratso Catso's grounded days